<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Kids are Alright by mrsonmyr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488556">The Kids are Alright</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsonmyr/pseuds/mrsonmyr'>mrsonmyr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ronsey [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:55:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsonmyr/pseuds/mrsonmyr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronsey is back. This time with kids.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Richard Gansey III/Ronan Lynch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ronsey [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Kids are Alright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ronan and Gansey realized they were considered to be old when Aglionby started accepting girls. Not that it would have mattered for Ronan when he attended. They learned this when they got a brochure in the mail that was sent to every Aglionby alumni and it said “the perfect place to send your children.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t this always use to say ‘young man’?” Gansey asked one morning when he was reading it after opening up his other mail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I never had a choice. My parents just sent me.” Ronan said, taking a sip of his black coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gansey opened the brochure, seeing new and improved photos of the campus and classrooms, listing the many various courses they offer, and all the different sports teams. Then at the bottom in smaller font it said ‘now accepting girls into Aglionby Academy’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ronan, girls go here now. No longer Raven boys. Raven girls. Raven teens.” Gansey said, showing him the brochure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great. Luckily we don’t have to worry about that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why’s that?” Gansey asked, sitting down next to him at the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m not gonna send my kids to Aglionby. I had to suffer there, I’m not going to make them do too.” Ronan said, still after all these years had a hatred for the school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I think they deserve to have an opinion on the matter. It’s their education after all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t call it an education. I don’t think I learned a thing there.” Ronan grunted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s because you never went to class.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. Besides, I don’t want Liv boarding with a bunch of teenage boys.” Ronan said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, surely they’d keep them separate.” Gansey considered. “They wouldn’t even need to board, they can stay here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Over my dead body my kids are going to Aglionby.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivia Campbell Gansey-Lynch and Theodore Richard Gansey-Lynch we’re enrolled at Aglionby for the fall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gansey made them stand on the front porch in their uniforms so he could get a picture of them on the first day of school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think I should send this to Blue and see if she still doesn’t like raven boys?” Gansey asked, showing Ronan the photo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad, can we go? We’re gonna be late.” Theodore whined from the steps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, have a great day. I’ll see you tonight.” Gansey hugged and kissed them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think I should take the Pig and see if it breaks down for old time sake?” Ronan teases. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want them to be late. I should be taking them, knowing you they’ll arrive late on purpose.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad, can we please go?” Olivia asks, pulling at her collar with the tie around it. It’s her first time wearing a tie, Ronan had to show her how to tie it this morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get in the car, lets go to hell.” Ronan says as they all file in the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye! Love you.” Gansey calls to them as they pull out of the driveway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The outside of Aglionby looked exactly like Ronan remembered. The last time he was here was for Matthew’s graduation, a ceremony that took too long and it was too hot out but Ronan wasn’t going to miss his little brother graduate. The only real difference about the campus was that there were girls everywhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad, you dropped out of this place?” Theodore asked, taking in the large school from the backseat of the BMW. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, if you hate it we can send you to a normal school.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t live here when you went?” Olivia asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Your uncle Declan and Uncle Matty did for awhile. I lived with Dad and Noah.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s so funny,” Theo laughed, “I can’t picture you going here. Dad? He probably fit right in. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He laughed again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hated it. But, it will make your Dad happy so go and have fun and learn something, I guess.” Ronan told them. They said their goodbyes and he watched them walk into the school. Ronan took a picture of them and sent it to Adam. He wrote </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kill me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can’t believe they’re actually Raven boys and girls now. Who would’ve thought Ronan Lynch’s kids would be Aglionby students. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adam wrote back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Blame Dick. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not only were Ronan Lynch’s kids Aglionby students, they were Aglionby students that </span>
  <em>
    <span>excelled. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ronan thinks it’s because their names are so long that the Lynch part gets cut out when the teachers were doing attendance. Olivia told them after her first day that every teacher came up to her and said, “Oh your father is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Richard Gansey.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Way to go, Dick. You’re unfairly influencing the students.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not my fault I was such a good student and the faculty loved me.” Gansey beamed. He liked that he was still remembered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivia joined the debate team and in the spring joined the tennis club. Theodore joined band, choosing the play the cello. Ronan disliked that his children seemed to enjoy Aglionby so much. He decided to pick them up from school early while Gansey was in DC teaching a lecture. He took them to Nino’s. It was almost empty because school was still in but there were a few stragglers sitting in a booth at the back. Ronan ordered a half avocado half sausage pizza for the three of them and a coke for himself, a lemonade for Theo, and a sprite for Olivia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are we here?” Olivia asked, looking around. If it was after school she’d be able to see the other raven students and know that it was the usual hangout. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I thought we could do something fun while Dad’s away.” Ronan said, take a sip of his drink. He blew the paper wrapper that was from his straw at Theo who was sitting across from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad,” Theo whined, crunching the wrapper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve never been here before.” Olivia said, leaning her head on Ronan’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We used to come here all the time when we were in school.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Dad would eat here?” Theo said surprised, knowing how particular his father was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep. This was his place.” Ronan said as the waitress brought out their pizza. His children looked at it skeptically, each reaching for a sausage slice. “What? You’ve never had avocado on pizza before?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No and I’m not about to start now.” Theo told him with his mouth full. They took the leftovers home so Gansey could have some. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You went to Nino’s?” Gansey yelled when he got home and saw the takeout box in the fridge. “Without me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think they liked it.” Ronan said from the lounge where Olivia was half asleep with her Latin textbook open on her chest. “I don’t think this generation of Raven boys appreciate Nino’s.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I can accept that. As long as we can still go.” Gansey bent down to kiss Ronan. He then put Olivia’s textbook on the table before it fell to the floor. “You should get some sleep in an actual bed,” he rubbed her head, “you’ve got tennis practice in the morning.” She trudged up the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember when they were little and we could carry them up to bed?” Gansey asked, sitting where Olivia was once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I probably still could.” Ronan flexed his left arm. “Had a lot of practice carrying babies to bed because someone always had them out late looking for Welsh artifacts around Henrietta.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>